The case of the rekindled friendship
by Sigmu
Summary: Apple could sympathize with Dexter feeling bummed out about Raven dumping him, she was in love with Raven too after all, however it has been months after the two had split and Dexter still wasn't getting over it could an overheard conversation lead Apple to an opportunity to rekindle Raven and Dexter's friendship without putting her own relationship with Raven in danger? Rapple.
A/n: My writing game has been thrown off slightly, trying to get it back again via these one-shots, I don't like to talk about these kind of things on the internet but I am at the end of my rope and need to vent just a teeny bit.

So let's just say that a boss of mine is in the throws of an existential crisis (not pretty) and I've been trying to simultaneously stay on their good side while also keeping enough neutral distance so that if anything metaphorically comes crashing down nothing will fall on me.

It was very tiring.

I am currently moving into a better situation in the coming weeks and I will be getting back into writing more of the things that I enjoy once I've gotten the kinks worked out of my brain.

Also I apologize if this isn't very good, like I said; I'm trying to get my groove back. this takes place after my fic; _The case of the secret and the reporter_.

XXX

"This is a bad idea." Humphrey told Dexter firmly one day outside of one of the lesser used student lounges, sensing the tension in the air Apple, who had been on her way to meet up with Raven in said student lounge for a study date, instinctually hid behind a potted plant close by to listen in without being seen.

You just pick up these kind of impulses when one of your best friends is a professional sleuth.

"I don't care." Dexter grumped a determined expression on his face. "She needs to know."

"No she doesn't, she's the one who dumped you in the first place remember? And besides that don't you think that Cupid, you know, your current girlfriend needs to know about all this first?" Humphrey demanded.

Dexter grimaced before looking down guiltily. "She does." He admitted. "But so does Raven, it's what all the textbooks say that has to be done in this kind of situation, and besides… I need to know if… maybe there's a chance?" The prince didn't sound to certain of himself.

There _was not_ a chance (if Apple was reading the situation right); Apple knew this with a confidence so great that she managed to feel just a tiny bit more pity for the boy than the urge to push him off a balcony, but only just.

"Dexter." Humphrey visibly braced himself. "I'm your friend, and as your friend I don't want to see you set yourself up for more heartbreak, even though you don't want to hear this right now, please listen to me; this is a bad idea. You went out what? Three, four times? She didn't feel as though it was going to work out so she dumped you man. She helped set you up with Cupid. And what's more you two have barely spoken for several months! She's made it clear that she doesn't feel the same way; you have had plenty of time to move on and be happy with a great girl who adores you, so why ruin all of that? I know that if I was lucky enough to have Cupid as my girlfriend I'd do whatever I could to keep her."

Dexter flinched again looking almost sick. "But what if I don't feel the same for Cupid as I do for Raven? I've tried really hard but… She's not Raven, I-I had her, gods those few dates had been the best time of my life! She's awesome Humphrey, for the first time in my life she actually made me feel like I was the most charming, Charming in school you know? She- she _knew_ , somehow, how to make being different from the rest of my family… all okay. She made me super happy and feel loved."

"And Cupid?" Humphrey asked.

"Cupid is also a fantastic girl and she also makes me happy… just not as a girlfriend. I'm the worst person in the world for saying this but… I only see her as… just a friend." Dexter's bottom lip wobbled a little.

Apple felt a sudden rush of understanding for the boy over her (jealousy) protectiveness for raven, after all Raven made her feel many of the same feelings and she too loved Raven in the same manner that Dexter loved Raven.

The only difference was that _she_ had won Raven over and the adorably foolish boy had been the one to lose her.

What a novel concept! _Winning_ Raven over, battling her own fears and doubts just so that she could be with the witch, it had been one thing to realize that she had romantic feelings towards Raven (and boy had that come as a shock) but to actually gather the courage to seize an opportunity and confess to Raven that, yes, Apple had romantic feelings for her was just… beyond amazing! Apple had managed to do the near impossible; conquer her fears and realize that perhaps there was another way to a happy ending outside of fairytales!

And who knows maybe she and Raven could rewrite the tale of Snow White just enough so that she could end up with Raven in the end, her own story had already rebelled against the norm all by itself so why not take things a step further?

But back to more current issues, Dexter looked as though he was trying to convince his courage back so that he could talk to Raven. But how was she to go about mercifully sparing him another painful experience of Raven shooting him down and spare Raven from having to deal with an issue that should have been long gone and buried ages ago?

…And that's when she spied Daring, innocently walking down the hall while looking at himself in the mirror.

It was an evil thing to do, and not befitting of a fair princess at all, but it was necessary and Daring _did_ try to charm Raven into a few dates because he had been dared to…

A long time ago before they began dating she and Raven had discovered these sticky rubber squids inside one of those quarter machines outside of a market, they proved to be a cheep source of entertainment when they were bored and stuck in their dorm with nothing better to do than throw the things at the ceiling, however now that they were dating and had discovered more fun and pleasant things to do with their time… the little toys were left virtually untouched.

So logically Apple took out the little toy from her purse, took calculated aim and tossed the squid so that it would land on Daring's face.

"AHHHHGH! IT'S GOT MY FACE! IT'S GOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Daring hollered like a soaking wet cat and started to run around blindly. "THE HORROR! OH THE HUMANITY!"

"Should we do something?" Humphrey asked looking disturbed.

Dexter rubbed his chin. "Aw nah, that happens to him every so often, he freaks out when anything lands on his hair or face, you should see him in fall when he walks under trees, one leaf blown into his hair or face and he'll be going on about it for hours, he'll just get even more over the top if we give him any sort of attention."

Apple shuddered, _that_ was whom she was nearly stuck marrying? Sure there was a time where she would have strived to find something remotely adorable or charming about… _that_ , but now that she _knew_ that she had options it just made her skin crawl.

Time for plan B.

"Excuse me boys!" Apple sang cheerfully as she zoomed past them and into the student lounge.

Raven perked up when Apple raced in, a brilliant smile on the witch's face that made Apple want to practically fly to the moon.

"Hey Apple, how was class?" Raven asked, obviously oblivious to the impending drama.

"I got something super duper important to show you back at the dorm." Apple exclaimed, latching onto the witch's arm. "Could you poof us over?"

The witch chuckled. "Your wish is my command." She said before the two were enveloped in a swirl of purple magic.

When they arrived just outside their dorm room door Apple fumbled for the keys with her suddenly jittery fingers, nearly yanking the witch inside before pinning Raven to the closed door while she locked them in.

"So it was one of those kind of days." Raven hummed, resting her chin atop a blonde head as she pulled the princess closer. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It wasn't the first time that Apple has hidden herself in Raven's arms when something hit too close to home, it has been that way from the very beginning, years and years ago, even back when they didn't know each other that well before high school and Raven would stiffen in a frightened and confused sort of way but Apple didn't dare let up and let go because it had just felt so natural and so, so right to be close to Raven like this and even though Raven was obviously out of her depth she'd listen to Apple, support Apple when the witch felt that she was in the right, play devil's advocate when she was in the wrong, and be perfectly frank and clear when there was no right answer and everything was just so unfairly unclear. It was part of the reason why Apple got so riled up in the early days when the two of them were on opposite sides of the Rebel vs. Royal factions, Raven used to protect and make sense out of the real world and when Raven turned Rebel she couldn't run to Raven anymore to make it all look better.

Apple reveled in being able to go back into this old pre-revolution habit and she loved it even more now that she didn't have to leave after Raven finished making her feel better, pretend for propriety's sake, as her mother often put it, that they were still ancestral enemies.

Now she could cling to Raven as much as the witch would let her, and since Raven had grown so used to the constant touching from Apple the princess could snuggle the witch to her heart's content most days.

Apple explained everything, about Dexter, her disapproval and slight jealousy intermingled with her unusual understanding, and yet another revelation of what she had managed to escape from by not being Daring's princess, which has been an awful lot of revelations because now that she knows what a real happy relationship with someone is, the mere thought of settling for someone as narcissistic and single minded as Daring was enough to make Apple want to take Raven and have the two of them run far, far away (that or maybe kick Daring but she wouldn't go that far without an even better reason aside from just not being attracted to him).

"I was so _sure_ that he and Cupid would work out." Raven sighs after Apple has finished and the two have a moment to digest things. "I mean he seemed so eager to just jump the arrow with everything when we had just gone out a mere few times I had just assumed that maybe he'd be a little bit wiser with Cupid and Cupid could have the patience to settle him back down if he got too swept up. I didn't know that he was _in love_ with me, jeeze that would have been so awkward if you hadn't stepped in. Oh, I feel really bad for the guy."

"As do I but not very much considering I gained where he lost." Apple stated truthfully and without a hint of apology, which causes Raven to startle slightly.

"I'm not going to ever feel sorry about being with you." Apple explains before Raven can ask, the princess shifting her weight so that the witch was comfortably sandwiched between her and the door. "But I can sympathize with him, I'm in love with you too after all so I know what he's feeling."

"If things had turned out differently for us that would've almost sounded like the beginnings of a support group." Raven snorts. "You would talk about my rebellious nature breaking your heart and he would-"

Apple interrupts the witch's train of self-depreciating words with a kiss that eases into its forcefulness until they are both left panting heavily at the end.

"You know that I love you too much to go that far, and you'd never let me become one big sob story, Rebel queen or not." Apple coos her lidded eyes holding a growing heat to them. Raven knew that look, knows that Apple is asking permission to let go and be a little overly possessive, knows that waggle of the princess's brows is her way asking if Raven is up for saying the usual thing (which was "poison me", something that Apple had requested Raven say much to the witch's confusion but whatever worked) that will push Apple over the edge to more intimate things that tended to be a little rougher than normal. A thing that Apple craved whenever she needed to reassure herself that she would not be losing Raven and that she still had a level of control in her life.

And… well Raven wasn't about to complain as long as it stayed fun and it made Apple feel better.

"You'd find someway of making me happy while still being true to yourself." The princess crooned nuzzling their noses together, her eyelashes fluttering against Raven's cheek.

Raven sighed a little sadly as memories of past how-to-keep-Apple-happy-without-losing-Raven's-hard-won-freedom plans swam to the forefront. "Well if you really wanted the story so badly I probably would have married Faybelle or one of the other Royal villains so that they could legally do the job for me, suffered through the constant teasing from my spouse over my broken heart for you, drive my mother to a heart attack for marrying myself off to- EEP!" Raven rattled on seriously until Apple grasped her hips possessively and pulled the witch closer.

"That's not funny." Apple hissed severely, one eye twitching in irritation. "There is _no way_ you'd marry _Faybelle_."

Raven blinked in confusion. "Well if it was a normal sort of marriage no, I would never put myself through that, but in certain cultures, especially fairy cultures, they have these special types of contract marriages that can be easily dissolved and-"

"Sweet merciful Ancestors you were being _serious_?" Apple gaped in horror.

Raven blinked down at the blonde in confusion. "Well yeah I was serious about it at one point in time, before the whole us-becoming-an-item thing, even began to tentatively send out some subtle offers after I broke up with Dexter to see if anybody might be interest-"

" _You what_?" Apple shrilled.

"Well you were so desperate for your story that you let my mother loose." Raven pointed out apologetically. "I was worried about you and how far you'd go the closer we got to graduation so I figured-"

Apple buried her face into Raven's chest and growled, slapping her fists to the door behind Raven and cursed her past self heartily because of course Raven wouldn't joke about something like this and of course she'd do practically anything to make sure that Apple didn't put herself or other into harm's way ever again just because Apple had been freaking out about destiny again and-

"Apple?" Raven asked, peering down at the princess in growing concern.

"Come on." Apple tugs at the clasp of Raven's collar. "Let me prove to you how I'd never let you go to that extreme without a good fight, and perhaps if I was smart enough, finally realizing that I loved you forever after and did something about it." The princess grumbles in determination as she marches the two of them to the bed (the big bed that they had made out of their two smaller beds because what was the point of separate beds at this point?).

The witch scrunches her face up. "Huh?" Raven asks because she didn't understand what Apple was getting at.

"You'll figure it out later." Apple assures, hands working to unzip Raven's dress.

It takes a bit before Raven manages to scrape together what Apple means, but in her defense she was thoroughly distracted at the time…

XXX

Apple growled at the familiar trill of her phone indicating that she had received a hext from somebody; she immediately turned over in an attempt to ignore the outside world for a while longer, the princess content to idly roam her fingers along the dip of skin between a slumbering Raven's hip and ribcage.

The person behind the hexts didn't take the hint. Several more trills went by before Raven stirred with a complaining whine.

Sighing in irritation Apple sat up, shivering slightly when the cool air hit her naked skin as she leaned over the side of the bed as far as she dared without risking falling onto her face while she searched through the discarded clothing on the floor.

The princess rolled her eyes when she returned to her side of the bed phone in hand, and caught sight of the witch sleepily making eyes at her. "Enjoy the show?" Apple snorted while scanning through her phone to see just what the _hex_ all the fuss was about.

"Looks like you forgot to turn on your phone again." Apple murmured as she scrolled through the hexts. "All of these so far are requests for me to get you to call somebody or meet up with people."

"Who's asking for me?" Raven lifted her head up from the pillows in concern.

Apple scowled at the phone screen. "Dexter mostly. And some from Cupid and Humphrey asking you if Dexter has tried to contact you, apparently Cupid and Dexter broke up while we were busy."

"Oh." Raven let her head fall back down with a soft thump. "Do you suppose I have to deal with getting in the middle of that right now? Or do you think that if I hide in here long enough it'll magically get all better?"

Apple scratched her head. "Well Cupid seems to be more concerned for you than mad at you so perhaps in a little while, when things have calmed down, I'll call her and-"

The phone in Apple's hands began ringing. "It's Dexter."

In response Raven hid herself under the sheets and comforter.

"Right, I will call Cupid after he gives up calling trying to call you." Apple translated.

"You don't think that he'll try to come over will he?" Raven lifted her head up from the covers in alarm.

Apple stiffened at the thought before sighing irritably, a fire lighting up in her eyes as she reached for her robe hanging beside her side of the bed.

"Why does it seem like Hunter and Humphrey are the only boys in this school with the slightest clue about anything?" Apple grumbles, quickly brushing her hair as her phone rings for the second time.

"Ashlynn trained Hunter and despite not being able to fetch himself a date, Humphrey has like, a dozen or so female close friends." Raven replied, peeking up meekly from the blankets. "You look mad, maybe I should be the one to take this."

"No." Apple shook her head as she put her brush away. "You're the one who broke up with him after just three dates and you're the one who extended your understanding and token of friendship to him, for you to get involved any further will only end up hurting you in the end. _I will_ handle this. Now hide yourself I'm about to answer the phone."

Raven cast Apple a weary look but decided to do what the Princess said anyway.

"Apple!" Dexter breathed a sigh of relief when the princess answered. "I need to speak with Raven, do you know where she is?"

"Does this call have anything to do with you and Cupid breaking up?" Apple asked calmly raising an unimpressed brow.

Dexter had the decency to look sheepish. "You know already?"

"Cupid and Humphrey both hexted. They are worried that this issue, which is completely unrelated to Raven, might… turn into a bigger problem than necessary." Apple states in the same calm tone as before, Raven shivered because when Apple used that tone… bad things tended to happen if people pushed too far.

Dexter shifts looking distinctly uncomfortable. "…I do not intent to hurt Raven, or blame her if she does not feel the same way- if she does not want to give it another shot. But I have to know Apple, if there is any chance for us."

Apple lets out a breath through her nose. "Dexter… I know that your feelings for Raven are… deep and I may sympathize with your emotions on the matter. However as someone who is _very_ close to Raven I think that you are asking the wrong questions in terms of how to gain back more… happiness in your life."

Dexter furrowed his brows in confusion. "I am? But when I was dating Raven I was the happiest that I had ever been since middle school."

"Yes I've observed that being Daring's little brother has been difficult for you." Apple acknowledged what the boy dared not to speak openly about. "But Dexter, I'm sensing, or at least hoping, that this is more than just you finally catching the attention of a girl that Daring has, until recently, never set his sights on and a girl who has no interest in your brother."

"Of course there is." Dexter nodded as if trying to assure the princess of this. "Raven is unique, a wonderfully fantastic individual, and she made me very happy while we were going out."

"Just while you were going out?" Apple asked. "Are you saying that you didn't enjoy her company as much when you were just friends?"

"No!" Dexter shook his head again. "I had a blast while we were just friends… granted I was crushing on her for most of that time…"

"And now that Raven just wants to be friends again with you, is that is a problem? You were happy when you were friends and you see her as a fantastic individual, yet you have never tried to rekindle the very friendship that you speak so highly of since it became apparent that she doesn't feel the same love for you as you do for her?" Apple raised a brow. "It has been months since she broke up with you Dexter, and you only went out on three dates while you were with her. Maybe you should not be asking whether or not you and Raven have a chance, for I'm fairly certain that you know the answer to that question by now, but rather you should be asking yourself whether you are trying to gain back an incredible brief period of pure bliss or are trying to regain the feeling of all the fantasies and happy plans for the future that you had been imagining when you thought that the two of you were going to be a sure thing from the first date."

"Apple…" Dexter's voice sounded small.

"I'll leave you to contemplate this." Apple interrupted. "And sometime soon I do hope that you will find it in yourself to make the same strides to reestablishing your friendship with Raven as she has tried to do with you." The princess stated before hanging up.

"…Eloquently put." Raven popped her head up from beneath the covers after a long silence. "It almost sounded as if you reached inside his head and took a peek at all of his secrets. Which was just as creepy as it was impressive by the way."

"I just know how he feels." Apple sighed scooting down to lay beside the witch. "Planning our futures down to the last detail and taking fledgling relationships too seriously is a Royal trait you know… and we both love the same person, I just so happen to feel just a tiny bit of comrade with the guy because of those facts. …And it would be a weight off my mind if he were to stop mooning over you. I find that I feel… irritated over the Charming Princes who have been going after you as if you're an exotic prize as of late."

"And princesses…" Raven muttered quietly.

"What?" Apple tensed.

Raven held up her hands for peace from her suddenly very serious girlfriend. "I didn't have a chance to tell you until now but before you burst into the student lounge Darling had come by and asked if I would be interested in perhaps pursuing a romantic relationship. I turn her down, we agreed to just be friends, and it was all over within ten minutes."

Apple sat up, casting her girlfriend a jaundiced eye.

"What is with you and the Charming family?" The princess demanded. "Did you get cursed by some sort of silent Charming mating-call spell or something?"

"I _don't know_ what's going on." Raven defended. "You're the daughter of a Prince Charming, you'd know what's going on better than I do."

XXX

 _A few days later…_

"-And just yesterday three more of the Charming family tried to ask her out. Now this just can't be a coincidence!" Apple ranted to a surprised looking Cupid and Blondie while Raven leaned against the lockers looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hey… uh, Raven." Dexter began as he tentatively walked closer to the witch.

Raven perked up and smiled brightly at the boy. "Hey Dexter how's it going? It's been a while since I last talked to you."

Dexter coughed guiltily. "Yes, and I do apologize about that. Um… I was wondering if we could… perhaps be friends again?"

Raven smile widened considerably. "Sure thing, I'd really like to be friends again."

Dexter relaxed by fractions a small smile appearing on his face. "Good! Great even." He glanced over to the side towards a still ranting Apple. "What's going on over there?"

Raven sighed. "An increasing number of your family, even the ones I've never heard about, has come up and tried to ask me out on a date, she's getting suspicious."

Dexter paled. "Uh oh."

"That did not sound like a good uh oh." Raven observed wearily.

"You're the "illusive fair maiden" as tradition calls it, Daring failed to even get close enough to you to try to charm you, which is unheard of in our family, and the more people you turn down the more of a challenge you become, if this keeps up whoever manages to charm you will gain considerable prestige in the family." Dexter cleared his throat while adjusting his glasses. At Raven's incredulous look he elaborates. "Don't get me wrong, it's not as bad as it sounds, there are strict rules that must be observed in this situation, and it's just… we're _Charmings_ , wooing maidens and managing to charm all the ladies and the lords is our point of pride so- EEK! Oh h-hello Apple…" The boy meekly found himself nearly nose to nose with a glaring Apple White.

"They've issued a _what_ on Raven?" The blonde princess demanded with a growl.

"Hiiii Raven!" Blondie cheered skipping forward and enveloping a resigned witch in a warm hug. "I almost forgot to give you your daily dose of hug therapy!"

Apple's eye twitched.

And thus marked the first day that the youth of the Charming family would begin to grow a respectable fear of Apple White.

It wasn't uncommon, Cupid whispered to a bewildered Raven later, for Charming kin to become somewhat territorial and protective of those that they truly cared for and that Raven shouldn't worry too much about it as long as there was no bloodshed.


End file.
